1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hole saw assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new water supply line tapping tool for allowing plumbers to tap into a main water supply line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hole saw assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, hole saw assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hole saw assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,984 to Cuevas; U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,210 to Nowick; U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,238 to Reibetanz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,546 to Segal; U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,441 to LaPointe; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,985 to Ali et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new water supply line tapping tool. The inventive device includes a main shaft having a first end and a second end. The first end is adapted for coupling with a standard portable electric drill. The main shaft has a threaded hole therein disposed inwardly of the second end. The threaded hole receives a screw therein. The second end has an internally threaded receiving collar disposed thereon. A hole saw is coupled with the receiving collar on the second end of the main shaft. The hole saw has an arbor portion. The arbor portion has an internal end extending inwardly of the second end of the main shaft for being engaged by the screw extending within the threaded hole. A sleeve is slidably disposed on the main shaft for coupling with a saddle valve.
In these respects, the water supply line tapping tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing plumbers to tap into a main water supply line.